1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a plasma display apparatus and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus, which can reduce the generation of heat in a data drive IC, which is incurred by noise.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A Plasma Display Panel (hereinafter, referred to as a “PDP”) is an apparatus configured to generate discharge by applying voltage to electrodes disposed in discharge spaces and to display an image including characters and/or graphics by exciting phosphors with plasma generated during the discharge of gas. The PDP is advantageous in that it can be made large, light and thin, can provide a wide viewing angle in all directions, and can implement full colors and high luminance.
In this case, when a video signal is reproduced in a plasma display apparatus, noise may be introduced to the video signal. Such random noise causes a data signal to be distorted. In particular, since the data signal is excessively input to a data drive IC, excessive heat is generated in the data drive IC, leading to damage to an IC in the worst case.